


A New Hope

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Sadness, a bit of everything, but not from the get go, happiness, possibly will turn into romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rin left to Australia without looking back, Sousuke's old teammates called and gave him a new hope. Maybe he should have never left them.<br/>Gou has time to live for herself again without the swimming club, and her brother gone. As usual. She wants to rock the world.<br/>They meet in Tokyo at a club. Both hurt by the same person, both not looking back anymore, and finally starting to learn how to not be so selfless.<br/>A new journey begins. </p><p>Tumblr prompt: "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Party. Music. Colorful lights. Laughter and cheering. Dancing. Drinks. Lots of drinks.

Sousuke stretched his legs out under the table, laughing with his old teammates. It’s been four weeks since Rin left to Australia. Four weeks since he last heard from him, as expected. Quite a few weeks more since he realised that everything he did was for nothing. A week since he received a call from one of his old teammates asking how he was doing.

He was still embarrassed by his answer.

‘Fucking awful. You?’

Sousuke was the last person to tell of his feelings. Especially to someone he did not hear from for awhile. He wasn’t even sure whether he really was that bad.

Just living. Still dealing with the failure that stung his insides every single day. Unfortunately he was going through the loss once again. Even bigger loss now.

He cleaned out his room of any memories. Not only awards but also pictures of Rin. It helped. His father shook his head, looking at him like at something pathetic.

Well, maybe he was. To him he was just helping himself. Screw what others thought. Not like his father cared about his awards.

It seemed no one did, so it was easier to let go, too.

He was surprised when his teammates contacted him. He left them. In good hands, of course, but he never came over to see them or ask about them, so why would they care for him? Especially since he could not swim. But apparently they grew attached and wanted to know how he was doing. It warmed his heart and he let them invite him to one of the new clubs where they had a meal, talked, laughed. It was like a big weight off Sousuke’s chest.

Even talking about swimming with them did not hurt, unlike with others. They were once his teammates. He was proud hearing that they are kicking ass in Japan because he knew how hard they all worked for it. He wanted them to win everything. They deserved it.

Another thing he loved about them was that they did not pity, send each other looks, anything to cause awkwardness. They talked about everything with him and took all the information out of him. Even made him see the positives of his time in Samezuka.

All was well. Finally.

He should have stayed with them and never have left.

“Sousuke, did you think about coming back to school?” His friend, a tall guy with short blonde hair asked, a glass with green drink in his hand.

He looked at him confused. “I’ve finished school, what are you talking about?”

“No, I mean… As a coach?” He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. “You could always come back to our school and teach students. We still have our professional coach but I am sure he’d love someone to help.” He smiled. “He still remembers you, always talked to the new kids about his prodigy.”

Sousuke shook his head, but a small grin showed on his face. It was nice to hear that after months of hearing nothing positive.

“Or you know, you could always go to the university and learn how to be a professional coach and even teach Olympians. Did you consider anything? I don’t understand why you have to completely forget about swimming, this career does not need to end for you.” He bent a little to get closer to Sousuke. “Come on, mate. You weren’t a brainless swimmer, there is so much more you can offer to this world and not feel like you’ve wasted your time.”

Sousuke looked at him for awhile, the information slowly sinking in. It all sounded so easy, so positive, and not out of his reach. He could do it. Why did he not think about it? Why no one suggested it to him earlier?

Spending those few months with Rin was supposed to help healing, but he was starting to realise he should have talked with professionals instead. It was sweet reuniting with an old friend, even though not much went as he wanted and he got left alone at the end anyway, but Rin only saw swimming. Even when he was supposed to coach what he did best was swim and worship people who did not deserve his time. Sousuke coached Rin’s team.

He shouldn’t have expected help from someone like that. It wasn’t surprising Rin told him to come back to him when he would swim again instead of trying to support him. No swimming was an end to Rin. It was cruel, but it was Rin being Rin. He saw nothing else.

He needed someone else to say try something else. Even in a professional world.

What hurt the most all this time was that all those years of hardwork and learning were for nothing. Everything he has learned was pointless.

Or maybe it wasn’t.

“Think about it.” The guy smiled wide, showing him his white teeth. “Just tell me if you’d like to give a go and I will get a catalogue from the university and even talk with the coach. You can come over and have a look, too. Don’t worry, we will find you something satisfying. But if you want to go to the university then you need to be quick since it already began. You can always start with coaching our old school and began next year, though!”

Sousuke grinned, hope in his eyes. “Thank you. Really.”

He winked and patted him on his back, then stood up to get himself another drink.

Sousuke felt the need to do something already. Why he did not consider those stuff earlier? Who knew, maybe his shoulder would heal after some time, he could always train himself after hours, having a swimming pool all to himself. It wasn’t difficult to do small steps while busy with another course also related to swimming, he always found coaching fulfilling. If he’d only have time to focus on swimming it would not end well.

“Not that I’m pushing you but you’d totally should come with us to the university, instead of coaching at the old school. You can coach there for some spare money, but you should reach far! Why shouldn’t you?” Another friend listening to their conversation jumped in.

“I shouldn’t have ever left any of you.” Sousuke stated more than to himself than him, shaking his head. The gratefulness he felt seeing their positivity and looking for all the ways he could continue on being with them instead of abandoning him because he could not swim…

Friendship should never base on one thing. It was upsetting he could not have been friends with Rin even without swimming. Funnily Rin was the one who preached friendship but Sousuke wasn’t sure if he understood what it meant himself.

“Sousuke?!”

He turned around on the chair hearing his name and his eyebrows raised when he saw Gou. She was with a group of girlfriends and they all looked a little tipsy.

“Hey, Gou. How is it going?” He stood up and then returned her hug when she hugged him with a smile.

“Fantastic, I finally said screw it and kicked out that wall between Rin’s and my bedroom so now I have a massive one. He can sleep in the living room when he will decide to visit.” She patted his chest laughing.

“Sweet.” Sousuke snorted. “Well he isn’t one to visit so why the hell not.”

“Exactly! Are you here with your friends?” She looked curiously at the team who were eyeing the girls not so subtly for the past few minutes.

“Teammates!” One shouted and they all laughed.

“Not yet.” Sousuke shook his head.

One of them stood up and threw his arm over his shoulders and tugged him closer. “You never stopped being one. Anyway, invite girls over, goodness!”

Sousuke sighed and smiled at Gou and her friends. “Would you like to join us?”

“Sure!”


	2. Sousuke is back in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re not his toy that he can put away whenever it does not play as he wants it to, and pick it up when it does."

Once the girls joined them, it became even more fun. The conversations flowed easily, especially as more drinks followed, and soon they stopped caring about all the problems they had. It was about fun.

And only fun.

They probably wouldn’t even remember in the morning how they ended up on the dance floor, dancing together and laughing. Sousuke kept close to Gou most of the night. He felt responsible for her, even though she clearly did not need any help or “saving”. Gou dealt with people without a problem, but she was his childhood friend, and he cared for her.

Guys were mostly safe drunk late at night, girls not so much.

They did not live far away from each other, so when they called for one big taxi to take them all home, he stepped out with Gou to walk her home.

“I don’t remember the last time I had so much fun.” She smiled brightly, bumping into his side giggling.

Sousuke smiled at her. “They’re cool guys, aren’t they?”

“Yeah! I don’t understand why you left them, they’re way better than my brother.”

Sousuke looked at her surprised. “You’re really annoyed with him today, huh?”

“I am just stating the truth.” She shrugged, not bothered. He wondered whether the alcohol made her say what she thought or she’d say it either way. “You knew how Rin is, what did you expect from him? I told you he is still the same guy when I called you to tell you that he is back.”

“I guess I expected some miracle.” He laughed a little nervously, feeling a little bit of a sting. To be fair, Gou was right. What the hell did he expect? That if this time he will stand on his head then Rin will pull his head out of his ass?

He smiled at her when they stood in front of her house. “I will see you around, goodnight, Gou.”

“Sousuke, wait.” She quickly caught his wrist. “I am sorry for Rin.” She really did look sorry, eyes upset as she held his wrist in her small hand.

Sousuke shook his head. “Don’t apologise for him.”

“I just…” She bit her lip. “You know you deserve better, right? Keep with those guys, they truly care for you, whether you swim or not. Don’t waste your time on giving my brother another and another chance. He won’t change.”

Sousuke sighed. “I just thought that if he preaches friendship then he knows how to be a friend. I’ve learned from my mistakes, not planning to run after him again even though he told me to.”

“Rin does not know how to be a friend. He just cares about swimming and having people to swim with or against. He does not understand what real friendship is about, even though he preaches it all the time.” She poked his cheek, making Sousuke laugh. She always did that when they were kids. “He told you that?” She raised her eyebrows.

“He told me that he would wait for me, to come back. Translating, run after him once I will be useful again.”

“Don’t you even dare.” She pointed her finger at him, tone serious. Gou cringed hearing his explanation. “After what he did with the trip to Australia, and then left there telling you crap like that, don’t you even dare. You’re not his toy that he can put away whenever it does not play as he wants it to, and pick it up when it does. He backstabbed you with that trip, and he left not giving a damn, knowing what was happening with you and after everything you did for him. If you will follow him, I will find you and kick your ass.”

Sousuke opened his mouth but no sound escaped it. He gathered himself quickly. “Shouldn’t you be on your brother’s side?”

“Was my brother ever on my side?” She snorted. “Rin is a self absorbed asshole, expecting but giving nothing. Talks about importance of friendship, but does not even care for his own sister. Talks about teammates only to kick his own whenever rivals needed him. He has it all wrong. But,” she shrugged. “I wish him luck there, whatever he is doing. I won’t help if he will come back crying again, though. And you should not either.”

“Cruel,” Sousuke whispered.

“Not more cruel than what he did to you, is it?” She opened the door, smiling seeing his surprised face. “Goodnight, Sousuke.”

*

He slowly made his way towards his home, Gou’s words singing in his brain. Sousuke knew she was right, so painfully right that it hurt a little.

But it was time to stop excusing Rin and deal with the reality.

It was okay. He was lucky to have his friends reunite them, and he will be grateful and show it to them, unlike Rin. Tomorrow he will ask them for help to come back to the swimming world, start research himself, and hopefully soon get a meeting with tutors. He will come back to swimming somehow. He can take it slowly, it’s fine, coaching during it won’t make slow pace difficult.

He’s doing it for himself. No one else. He is back to his old ways, they took him farther than trying to live by Rin’s hypocritical beliefs.

He stood on the little stairs to his home and looked up the sky, the little shining stars blinking back to him.

He smiled.

Sousuke is back in the game.

*

He groaned when the phone rang in the morning, headache reminding about what happened just a few hours ago. Without opening his eyes, he reached for it lying on the floor by his bed.

“What’s up?”

“Hey, wake up, princess! Time for the university!”

Sousuke blinked. Wait. What?

“Are you there?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked unsurely, thoughts foggy.

“Well I sort of lied a little, I’ve booked you an appointment with our coach and tutor before I told you to give swimming a go! We’re going today. Be ready for three pm, I am picking you up. See ya!”

And the phone call ended.

Sousuke put it away and lay down again, closing his eyes.

WAIT, WHAT?!

He quickly sat up and after starring at the wall for a few moments he rushed downstairs quickly to make himself breakfast. It was late already, he had to hurry up so he ate it quickly and then cleaned himself up. It was when he sat downstairs in the living room, and took a deep breath, that he realised what the hell was happening.

Sousuke did remember what happened last night, but he’d probably take it all slowly after calming down. Wake up today, start a research, no rush. But apparently there was no time to lose.

Good.

He grinned when he heard an approaching car.

Time to go.


	3. Life can be amazing with right people around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, happiness, just never end.

Ah, the university. A few campuses of different sizes placed close together, some attached to each other. Big windows, a library to view from the outside. Massive swimming pool where swimmers were training hard. Places to eat, small cafés here and there.

Sousuke could not remember the last time he felt so happy. Probably now he realised how down he was the past few years, finding it difficult to see good in anything. As much as he tried, it just wasn’t working.

But now he could see the sun shining on people’s faces. Some tired, some happy, some a little stressed. The grass, bright in its green. Smell of it in the air. A group of girls laughing, joking about something. A couple snogging in the corner. A group of guys studying, confusion on their faces. It was like someone took off incorrect glasses off his eyes.

“I’d say welcome to the student hell, but you look like you ended up in heaven.” Akira, his blonde friend with blue eyes laughed at his dreamy face.

Sousuke smiled, a little embarrassed. “It’s just…”

“I know, mate. You don’t need to say it.” He patted his back. “We can go back to the swimming pool hall now, the coach is waiting.”

Sousuke nodded but did not move.

“COME ON!”

*

“Boys told me a lot about you, so I doubt you’d tell me anything new.” The trainer grinned as he and Sousuke leaned against the wall, watching swimmers preparing for their practice. Sousuke waved to his friends who came back from the changing rooms and jumped in the water quickly. “So, when you were fifteen your shoulder broke, we’re moving a few sad years later and you want to try swimming again.”

“Pretty much. I was swimming for a few months not that long ago, and hurt the shoulder again. It’s fine now, though. But if it broke after months of not training it, then I worry it will break even quicker now.”

Sousuke did not see a point in lying, he wanted to be honest with the trainer since the beginning. With lies he’d get in the team easily, but what was the point if he would break soon anyway? He needed some advice, even if it is to give up and focus on something else. He can’t go through the hell again.

“Were you training like usually?”

“I wasn’t training right, but I was missing a lot of sessions at the same time.”

The coach was quiet for a few moments, thinking deeply.

“I was thinking a lot about what would be the best for you,” he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re not the first boy who hurt himself, got depressed and thought there is not anything there for him anymore. It is upsetting that you need to slow down, but you can’t give up.” He smiled. “I think first you need to get on the trainee and coaching course. You need something to fill your time that will be related to swimming, so it will be useful. You won’t have time to over train yourself with the amount of work and you will help me here. And then we will think whether you will want to finish this course while training for Olympics, or give it up… But don’t worry about it now, that’s for later. Evenings, every other day, you will come here and I will train you so you will come back to the form. You will also consult our specialist, and be under his constant care. We need to ensure you won’t hurt yourself again.”

Sousuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. His knees felt a little weak hearing all of this. This man really believed in him. He was ready to spend his precious time with him, to get him back on the stage. He was offering him support, help. He blinked back tears.

Oh, hell no, he is not going to cry. What the hell.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

“Kid, I know what you have accomplished. I am not going to let a champion end his career because he did not have someone who cared enough earlier. I am going to get you back up there, you will get new medals and trophies and girls who will want your autograph, just trust me and listen to me, alright?”

“Yes, sir.” Sousuke shook hands with the man and bowed a little.

He already had all the respect for the coach.

Now time to get enrolled on the course.

*

The next few days he spent basically running around. He had to gather all the paperwork needed, but at the end it was finally accepted and he was enrolled on the course.

Sousuke was lucky to have two of his friends who were once swimming with him helping him with catching up. It was only a few weeks, the exams were still far away so it wasn’t difficult. University did not fill his time that much at the end of the day, having three modules per week, so he had plenty of time to help his coach training people, which he enjoyed a lot. And he finally began training himself, too. He had to bit his tongue whenever he was told to stop swimming, the coach being very strict, not letting him over train at all. It was frustrating for someone like him, always giving more than he needed, but he listened.

He was spending a lot of time with his friends, be it in a library or on breaks which those training for Olympics ensured to spend with them. They were going together out to eat, some nights they spent partying.

Sousuke never felt so good, and it was like he never faced any struggles.

He loved life.

*

After a tiresome day at the university and then training, Sousuke slowly made his way home. He was surprised to find his father’s car parked in front of the house. He could not remember the last time he saw him.

“Hey, dad.”

Dropping his bag in the living room, he made his way towards the kitchen where his father was sat reading a newspaper, the man still dressed in a black suit.

Mr Yamazaki had his own company, meaning he was barely home since Sousuke could remember. Sousuke could never say he did not have enough money for whatever he wanted, but sometimes it was difficult living alone. Maybe if his mother was still there, it would be different, but she divorced with his father when he was still little. Considering he had money and she had nothing, Sousuke was left with him.

He did not know if she tried to fight for him, probably not. He never saw her, he could barely remember her. Flashes of memory that he wasn’t sure he did not make up himself.

“Hey. Where were you?” His father, tall man with short black hair he was so similar looking to, asked lifting his head from the newspaper.

“At university.” Sousuke grabbed a bottle of coke and sat opposite to him, pouring the drink in the glass.

He blinked in surprise.

“I’ve decided to give it a go.” Sousuke looked at him unsurely. “I know what I said but… Well my old teammates contacted me and gave a bit of a kick, and the coach was really nice and helpful, and umm, well…” He sighed. His father never supported his swimming, never attended any of his races. He wanted Sousuke to study something ‘important’ that would give him a future. Law. Business. Management. Not swimming.

“Good.”

Now Sousuke blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I said ‘good’.” His father stood up and put his empty cup in the sink. “Good to see you alive again.”

“Alive?” Sousuke cocked an eyebrow.

He sighed, placing his hands on the silver sink, starring at it. “I’m not a fan of what you chose for your future, but when I saw how you broke when you thought you lost your dream, I finally understood how much it all meant to you. I know I should have figured out seeing how much time you were putting in it, and the awards you were getting but… I guess seeing them gone from your room made me realise how much of it… of your life they were filling.”

“You were in my room?” Sousuke asked quietly, not knowing what to think about his father’s sudden honesty. The man was cold, always taught him to keep his feelings to himself.

“When you came back from Samezuka in an ever worse mood I had to leave soon after but it hit me how down you were and I could not do anything, so I started to think how to help but… I am glad everything is better now. If you’d need anything just tell me.” He turned to face him.

“Was I really this bad?” Sousuke did not really think there was anything telling about how he felt. He was never the most outgoing person so feeling depressed shouldn’t have been noticeable to others, but it seemed everyone… well, everybody who cared noticed there was something wrong. If his father went as far as admitting his son had a psychological problem and needed professional help, then he seriously had to worry him, whatever he was doing. Sousuke wasn’t sure what was so bad about his behaviour.

His father just brushed Sousuke’s hair back with his hand and then made his way towards the living room, and sat himself on the sofa. Sousuke looked at his untouched drink and jumped a little startled when his phone rang.

It was Gou.

“Hey, what’s up?” He smiled to himself.

“Sousuke, there’s a very important matter…” He heard her serious voice, making him a little worried.

“What is it?”

“You need to train me! I need to get fit!”


End file.
